sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Merrystar
Help Hi there. Sorry to disturb you. Would you please help with the deletion work over at The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki? Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, Merrystar. You rock, girl! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:20, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Hi. I gotta ask you. Could you please delete the picture I accidently uploaded for it was intended my collection over @ Villains Wiki if you can? Thank you & have a pleasant day, ma'am. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:40, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure. I'm happy to help by deleting that. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much, Merrystar. Have a beautiful weekend. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello, my friend. Please do come by & check out the new & improved Candidate for Deletion category. I hope you'd like it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, July 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks good -- it's always helpful to get stuff organized! -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Why thank you. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Speakin' of which, could you delete those targeted pics/templates/caetgories for me, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::You should be all set. -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Right on! You da woman!! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Rules Please check out the Rules & see if you are pleased withh it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:00, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :They seem quite thorough. I would add for the "plagiarism" one though, that a) it's against Fandom's Terms of Use, so it's a bit more than just "looking bad" and b) there are sites, such as other wikis or wikipedia, where the copyright license makes it okay to copy if you give attribution with a link back to the original article. That type of copying you may want to ban because it looks bad, but it is, in fact, not wrong. And it can be a useful way to "start" an article and then build on it to make it better fit the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 03:07, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Actually I already did. It's still in the Rules' General Rules policy section as always. You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Now you're gonna be upset as I am because I caught the new David Samuel Blain purposely committing the crime of category-spam/category abuse again by making fake categories on his weird blog post recently titled "101 Dalmatian characters" & "Tale Spin characters" against the rules while his so-called "condition", autism, as an excuse for his misbehaving attitude & ignorance. Could you block him for like a month or so please? & also could you please remove the fake categories off his blog post & the empty article "Chernabog's Minions" right away? Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :You can remove categories from any article you want to change, and I don't see how they are harming anything if he has them on his blog post unless they are violating Fandom's terms of use (which they aren't). If you want to enforce local rules, then you need a local admin. -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, December 11, 2018 (UTC) There's another problem: there's no admin staff here. That's what worries me after all I have been on this website for constructive 7 years straight, hardly missed a thing & yet I find no working admin here. This needs - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Also, the Deleteion category is ready. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::You, or another user, can make an adoption request to gain rights then. -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, December 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Incidentally, you actually created those categories when you put the delete tag on them -- they didn't exist before. And deleting them won't take them off the blog. -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I appreciate it. Talk to ya tomorrow. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:00, December 12, 2018 (UTC)